


Buenas noches, Ángel.

by Gizela05



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gay Sex, Homoromantic, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Pandemics, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizela05/pseuds/Gizela05
Summary: El demonio le encantaba tentar a cierto ángel incauto, quien  a pesar de hacerse del rogar, terminaría cediendo.Regalo a Ver_Sacrum por los 30 años de Good Omens.Dibujo: FreedomAttack_art
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Buenas noches, Ángel.

_"Good omens es propiedad de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman; una serie de Amazon Prime"_

Escuchen la cancion mientras leen el capitulo.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HKYwV0pbh8Q>

* * *

Oh, ángel, mi mente parece invocarte, suena el teléfono y eres tú, sacándome de mi aburrimiento, como siempre, tan puntual, eres un perfecto ejemplo de "caballero inglés" de esos que salen a ayudar a la damisela, quien diría que la damisela era yo, sacudo la idea como una estupidez magnifica, de esas que salen de tu mente cuando el aburrimiento gana.

Tú estas solo, con aquellos postres que te hacen feliz, mientras yo me pudro en este aburrimiento, tengo mis obras de arte, algunos libros que me has obligado a leer, y que yo finjo que no disfruto. Que veo, una obra de Shakespeare y es Hamlet, acaso es un mensaje oculto que me estás dando, ángel.

Estoy tan aburrido, sin tus platicas amenas, sin tu genialidad al momento de emitir juicios; Eres tan listo, no puedo dudarlo, escucharte es algo que me atrajo, incluso hace más de seis mil años, tres simples frases y supe que eras aparte del resto de esos estirados, que castigan por preguntar de más.

Me cuentas una anécdota que a ti te parece graciosa, ¡Cómo es que iban a asaltarte!, tú estas riéndote de tu ocurrencia, yo estoy enojado, intentando simularlo, se que no eres débil, pero hace tiempo casi te cortaban la cabeza por crepas, eres un caso, uno que me gusta proteger, aunque tú lo ignoras, tu cuerpo humano debe permanecer intacto; ya viste que pasa cuando te desincorporas, vagar en cuerpos ajenos, es algo que ya no te puedes permitir... tal vez puedas vagar por él mío.

Ya vez, me haces decir cursilerías en mi mente.

Oh, ángel, que es lo que deseas de mí, te ofrezco todo cuanto poseo, en coqueteos camuflados de tristes verdades a medias, por miedo, de vez en cuando en cumplidos que tú no captas, eres tan frustrante, tan complicado, eso es parte del encanto.

Te invito una copa en tu casa, parece que entiendes la doble intención de mis palabras, te haces el desentendido y aplicas el no vernos hasta que esto acabe, por que ante todo debes ser el correcto entre los dos.

Este estúpido virus nos separa, de una manera tan ingrata, quien diría que los humanos son expertos en deshacerse de ellos mismos, a veces yo tomaba el crédito, hoy ya no vale la pena, no hay con quien lucirse, a ti no te haría feliz, a mi no me satisface darme ínfulas de grandeza, ¿para qué?

Ellos son unos caídos como yo, unos perdedores para tú bando, pero ya no hay un equipo al que pertenezcamos, solo somos tú y yo, contra el resto que ahora nos ve como traidores, pero sigues resistiéndote, llevándome al límite, eres más demonio que yo, jugando conmigo, con esos enormes ojos azules, y esa sonrisa que me deja sin habla.

Parezco un idiota enamorado a tu lado, y tal vez lo sea.

Mi mente trabaja rápido, esas ultimas palabras tuyas me han dolido, pensaba dormir hasta junio, creo que le agrego un mes más por si las cosas se complican.

Tres meses sin verte, son un parpadeo para nosotros, pero desde que te volviste parte de mi rutina, pesan, pesa mucho. Me acostumbre a convivir contigo, no es que ya lo hayamos hecho antes, simplemente se volvió más libre, el verte, hablarte sin sentirme enemigo.

Después de la hazaña del cambio, de esa cena en el Ritz, es sencillo, tú yo nos hicimos más íntimos, no con la intimidad de los amantes que se entregan, no hemos llegado a eso, aunque no me molestaría mostrarte esto que siento de la manera en que los humanos lo hacen.

Debo aceptar que, a pesar de ser expertos en destruirse, también lo son en amarse, tienen tantas cosas para demostrar aquello que llaman romance, y sin querer tú y yo hemos compartido algunas, de manera desinteresada, como parte del encanto de vivir entre ellos.

Sentimentalmente hablando, yo se que te amo, no me molesta ponerle nombre, no hay explicación, sencillamente eso es como se le llama a este sentimiento, se que lo haces tu también, por eso escucho que tu voz titubea al decirme que me quede aquí, por que estas preocupado, por que te cercioras a tu manera un poco torpe, que yo esté bien.

Pero no estoy bien, no quiero dormir hasta julio, no al menos sólo.

Me despido, con un tono más cargado de lo normal, oigo que tu respiración se agita y cuelgo.

No quería colgar, no así, no dejándote con la idea de que serán al menos dos meses más sin vernos, podría dormir, para mi es como una ligera siesta, pero si esos tipos regresan por algo más que pasteles, si vuelven por ti.

Si te encuentras sólo, vulnerable y yo dormido.

No soy bueno, de hecho, soy un demonio malvado, uno que es posesivo, calculador, soy malo Aziraphale, pero no al punto de dejarte solo.

Pienso en ideas absurdas, y corro a buscar algunas cosas, esperando que aun pueda repetir mi hazaña.

Vuelves a llamar, como supuse, no te quedaste tranquilo; se que si no te contesto, correrás a buscarme, ese es parte de tu esencia, ver que este todo bien, que no este triste por tu metida de pata, ya me acostumbre a tu forma de ser ángel, no logra lastimarme, bueno si, pero ya me adapte a tu cabezonería.

Sin embargo, no dejare que vengas a buscarme, tomo el teléfono y sonrió, por mi nueva broma, por mi diablura, después de todo soy un demonio, ya lo hice antes, puedo volver a hacerlo, aunque espero que el vino este intacto.

Observo un arco de colores, desde que huí de Hastur no había visto este "mundo", escucho tu voz disculpándote, diciendo que quieres que te diga si todo esta bien, eres también un sentimental ángel, eso me gusta de ti.

Abres los ojos, tan grandes y azules, justo como me gustan, luego te ríes, una carcajada que me deja sin habla, tu risa es como un coro, suena estúpido, pero es verdad, me hace feliz, y quiero abalanzarme, son dos meses ángel, dos malditos meses sin saber de ti, más que por una llamada de apenas tres minutos, pero aguardo, por que no quiero que me eches como a esos ladrones, con una pieza de pastel, y con un gracias de tu librería.

— No he roto las reglas, no salí por las calles, sé que he dicho buenas noches, ángel. Pero nunca dije que planeaba dormir solo — dije apareciendo dos copas, y el vino que seguía intacto, esto es más rápido que el correo, debí intentarlo hace meses, pero no tenia una desesperación como hoy — y vine a verte, traje algo de beber

—Querido, eres demasiado astuto para mi — te burlas de mi detalle, pequeño bastado.

— ¡Que!, me dejaras con la mano tirante — le reclamé, riendo de su sorpresa, y luego el puso una mano en mi pecho, casi se me cae la botella, Aziraphale era demasiado impredecible, primero me evita, y ahora se acerca a mí, maldigo no tener mis gafas, las olvide en mi hogar al saltarme a su línea.

Y después en un acto de rebelión, él rompe la línea entre los dos, con un ligero toque de labios, uno tan débil que pienso que fue una broma, una cruel de mi imaginación que aun no ha bebido el vino y solo fue una probada del paraíso, una que sabe a pastelillos, dulces y bien preparados.

Me quedo en blanco, y él lo nota, el maldito sonríe y se lleva las copas y el vino.

— Quieres un trozo de algo.

Quería más que un trozo, quería el pastel completo, servido puntualmente.

Me pongo de pie, tenemos tiempo ahora, lo sigo, lo tomó de las solapas de su saco, como aquella tarde en el museo, él ni se inmuta, creo que lo esperaba, por que me sonríe, y le estampo un beso con todas sus letras, tantos años me han ayudado a saber y prepararme mentalmente para esto, él me sigue el juego, no quiero saber si la literatura le ayudo a saber que hacer, no preguntaré.

Siento el sabor de nuevo inundando mi boca, sabe a gloria, sabe dulce, sabe a mi Aziraphale.

Lo tomo del cabello, es suave y manejable, como una nube, el agarra mis mejillas, primero con miedo después por desesperación, ambos no necesitamos aire, así que el jugueteo se vuelve eterno, la sangre me hierve, siento su boca hacerse una con la mía, lentamente, sin prisas, sin querer, pero jugando con la desesperación del otro.

Cuando adentro mi lengua experta, siento que él lanza un sonido muy parecido a un gemido que lo devuelve a la realidad, se aleja un paso de mí y me suelta, siento un vacío de pronto y un nudo en la boca del estómago.

— Lamento dejarme llevar — Oh por él, por quien sea a quien deba nombrar, como puedes disculparte por hacerme sentir el paraíso perdido, por unos instantes, boqueo intentando saber que decir, el me mira unos instantes, se que me echara, pero hace algo que no esperaba, este nuevo Aziraphale está lleno de sorpresas, veo como se quita el saco, lo noto abochornado, y al parecer mi beso a producido calor en él.

— Ángel... ¿Qué haces? —susurró, quiero una confirmación a lo que mis ojos bífidos ven, se esta ofreciendo, se esta rindiendo por fin, quiero gritar un enorme _wahoo_ en este instante, pero puede que con eso me gane un golpe, en vez del premio que se desase de la envoltura.

— Es por él calor de la habitación, debo bajarle al horno — dice omitiendo el hecho de que posiblemente su cuerpo humano reacciono a mi toque, lanzó una sonrisa ladina, que él nota de inmediato.

— Atrás fétido demonio — me dice amenazante, yo me rio, bueno ver a Aziraphale tan nervioso es un deleite.

— Claro, puedo estar detrás o de espaldas, ¿Cómo tu prefieras?

Me mira con desaprobación, luego se apena, como si lo meditara, ya deja de pensarlo, sucumbe Aziraphale...

— Solo tengo un sofá, mi hogar no es tan cómodo como el tuyo — casi olvido que él se había quedado en mi casa, en mi cama, una noche cuando hicimos el cambio de cuerpo, me deleito de su sonrojo, esa vez fue metafísico, nuestro acercamiento fue meramente por sobrevivir, esta vez, debía de ser por que él quisiera, más allá del cambio de cuerpo que vivimos, quería deleitarme viendo su pasión en su propio cuerpo.

— Soy muy flexible, no sabes cuanto — lo tenté, acercándome de nuevo, viendo aquella estorbosa corbata, y yendo a sus labios, incitadores y delicados, él mando todo al diablo y me correspondió, de nuevo, lo pegue contra la pared de aquel cuarto, y le quite la camisa casi con violencia, él me quito el saco negro, y desabotono con pena mi camisa color rojo, sentí su mano tentar mi pecho, buscando un desasosiego en su cuerpo, lance un suspiro demasiado pronunciado al ver que la voracidad no era solo de mi lado.

Aziraphale estaba empeñado, baje mi boca a su cuello, el bajo su mano por mi torso, esperaba que mi cuerpo no me traicionara y sucumbiera a volver a mi estado animal, era mucho para mí.

Lo jale al bendito sofá, casi caemos sobre los pasteles de la mesita, de un milagro los aparte de ahí, y despeje las mantas del mullido mueble haciéndolo solo un poquito más grande, el vino lucía abandonado a lado de este, ya tendríamos tiempo para una copa en otra ocasión.

Aziraphale fue aprisionado por mi cuerpo, que se enroscaba alrededor de él, sentí sus curvas amoldarse perfectamente a las mías, sus suspiros, su aliento, todo era tan perfecto, esperaba no tener que parar, no quería parar.

La ropa se fue desasiendo, una a una las prendas que faltaban fueron cediendo, estaba a mi limite, quería jalarlo junto conmigo al abismo, en él que me había metido, consumiendo todo de mí.

Nos amamos, su cuerpo debajo en ratos, después el mío, la noche era eterna, de una manera tan poética para nosotros, no se quien de los dos cedió primero, pero fue más a costa de un freno, que de un cansancio genuino.

— Oh ángel — murmure, sabiendo que su oído estaba cerca de mi cuerpo — buenas noches...

Te amo.

**Author's Note:**

> N.A. creo que la cursilería me atacó a media noche, y termino cediendo en esto por la mañana. Esto es mi obsequio por el 30 aniversario.  
> El dibujo es de mi querida Freedomattack. (no se como poner imagenes, asi que busquenlo porfavor en Facebook)
> 
> El video es de MultiEleonora96, es preciosoooooo y tan ejem... incitante.
> 
> Saludos y los adoro.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HKYwV0pbh8Q


End file.
